callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins of the Father
is the sixteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down the son of Zakhaev. Plot The mission begins with Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalist and Marine forces. They take out a large group of guards at a checkpoint and then change into the enemies clothing and await Victor Zakhaev. When he arrives, the team take down the Ultranationalists but Victor makes his escape, leaving Soap and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, call sign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Victor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Victor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "Zakhaev's son was our only lead." Price, however, correctly replies, "I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered." Tips *In the final part of the level (going into the building), try picking up an enemy's W1200 as it will become useful in the small rooms. *The building in front of the tower with the snipers has the same exact layout as a fast food restaurant in Wolverines! *Take the opportunity when chasing Victor Zakhaev to kill two enemies by destroying a car to get the Xbox 360 Achievement; Roadkill. *If you lose track of Victor Zakhaev, you can use either the American Helicopter or your compass to guide you (he appears on your compass) *When using auto aim, make SURE that your target isn't Victor; your gun can accidentally lock on to him, which will kill him and make you fail your mission. *If you act quickly in the beginning, you will have access to better weapons before you are scripted into the watch tower. As soon as you snipe the two guards in the tower, you should move quickly, sprinting around to the other side. Take some shots at the Ultranationalists with your pistol. Go up the tower's ladder (Yes, you CAN do this) and switch out your R700 for the SVD and switch your pistol with the G36C. These weapons are more suited to the remainder of the mission, but grabbing the Dragunov is up to you, as it helps slightly less than the G36. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before you dress Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. You will have to be quick getting it before you get changed. *'Laptop 25' is found after taking the "Alley on the Left", after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Third Horseman' is earned by completing both this mission and Heat on Veteran difficulty. *'Desperate Measures' is earned by completing this mission on any difficulty. Dialogue Griggs: Well, we got that bastard. Price: Still, he's not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate. Gaz: Imran Zakhaev huh? Man's a ghost. Intel says he's gone underground. Price: Well I got a plan to find him. Griggs: I'm listening.... (Screen shows a picture of Victor) Daddy's boy. Price: Zakhaev's son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree... The loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid. Griggs: And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev. Gaz: The sins of our fathers... Griggs: Ain't it a bitch? Trivia *If you use the noclip command in the console, you can go up to the helicopter and you'll see that there is no pilot. You can also go up to Zakhaev this way, turn it off and nothing will happen, he will continue to stand there and so will your allies. *When Victor rams the tower and Soap is on the ground, Victor wields an M1911, but right before he begins to run his M1911 turns into an Mini-Uzi. *The UH-60, Vulture One-Six, will fire rockets at the enemy reinforcements during the convoy ambush, despite the fact that it clearly does not mount rocket pods. *If you look closely at the helicopter, you'll notice that there's an Ultranationalist riding it. Also, the minigun is an M249. *There is a secret way to Victor Zakhaev when you're inside the apartment. When there is a machinegun nest and the helicopter destroys it, walk up until you can see a crooked toilet on your left. Go inside the doorway and jump on the toilet. From there face the direction in which you came from and slightly to the right there should be a broken wall on which you can jump onto. After that jump onto a door frame in front of you. Move back so you have enough length to sprint towards a crumbled platform to your right. If done correctly, you should now be able to see the area where Victor suicides. Run into the doorway that leads to the stairs and you should be able to see him standing there. He has a Mini Uzi with Red Dot Sight and Silencer. Be aware you can kill him here. *A much easier way to get to Victor Zakhaev is to sprint into the building when the helicopter just trains its bullets onto the mounted MG that's on the top floor. You can catch him and cut him off. Also, you can get a good look at him. *Even if you catch up to Victor, Gaz and Griggs don't try to apprehend him *Many players believe that Victor Zakhaev bears a resemblance to Niko Bellic, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is, in fact, modeled on Sasha, a Serbian sniper in the film Behind Enemy Lines, down to the 3-stripe tracksuit. *When waiting for the enemy convoy in the guard tower, you see that Gaz has disguised himself as an Ultranationalist. But when you start chasing after Victor, Gaz is back in his SAS uniform. This sudden change of wardrobe was most likely meant to prevent players from confusing Gaz with the real enemies when chasing Victor. *Your allies in disguise are actually re-labeled Ultranationalist models. Gaz is always the model with the keffiyeh, while Kamarov is a random model, regardless of how much it differs from his actual appearance. Because of this, when the cheat "A Bad Year" is activated, your allies will turn into tires. *When Victor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. This could just be a misconception of the sound of the shot, though. If Victor Zakhaev was using supersonic bullets, the sound would be heard after the damage was done. *Attempting to shoot the weapon out of his hand, even when it is outstretched, will result in his death and a mission failure. *If you are able to get close enough to Victor Zakhaev, you'll be able to stab him with a knife a total of two times before mission failure on the third try. This is odd since he can only be shot with a gun once before the failure screen. *When Victor rams the tower and after you recover head off to a red car. There you will see Sgt. Kamarov. If you shoot him he dies, which is not possible in any other levels as he is an invincible character. *If one types 'noclip' into the console (on the PC version only) and goes to the first machine gun nest overlooking the car park that the helicopter destroys, the use icon will be that of an MG42 rather than a mounted M249 SAW. *While in the tower, one of Kamarov's men may be named Dimitri Petrenko, who is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. *Confirmed on Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 and PC, Griggs' line, "Oh shit", when Zakhaev's son crashes into the tower may change to, "Oh fuck", if you didn't miss a shot before everyone changes into enemy clothing. *There is another example of British soldiers using typically American dialect in this mission, when Price tells Soap to "Get up on the dumpster." British people tend not to use the word 'dumpster', instead they typically just say 'bin'. *No matter how fast you can get to the top of the roof, Cpt. Price and Griggs will always start talking before you get to the top. This still will happen if you beat Griggs and Gaz to the top. *When Captain Price tells you to get on the dumpster, there is sometimes a Dragunov lying on top of the roof in front of you. If the 'noclip' console command is used on the PC, it can be picked up. *This is one of the levels shown in the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, with Zakhaev commenting on the blood of his son. *If you throw a flashbang right before Zakhaev's son kills himself, the game will start to beep oddly. This is not a glitch, as it is caused by the helicopter behind you. *When Victor commits suicide, the gun will remain in his hand as he falls to the ground. This is inaccurate since the body loses motor functions once brain dead and the gun should fly out of Victor's hand due to the recoil; the hand does not retain enough grip to hold onto the pistol. *When you have dressed into a Russian outfit, you can throw flashbangs on the metal roof where two of your partners are going 'Prone' If you manage to make one fall off, he'll just walk backwards and glitch back on. *When Victor is in his car and attempts to ram the outpost, if you shoot him when the car is heading towards you, he'll fall out of the car, your mission will fail and the car will turn and continue to ram you, with no driver. *If the player chooses to stand around instead of restraining Victor, he says "You will all die soon" in Russian, which the next day, Gaz, Griggs and several other Marines and S.A.S. troops are killed. *If you look at the toilets in the five-story building, you will see the toilet has feces stuck in it. Either the flush is not working properly or the soldiers are not very hygienic. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to get close to Victor in the 5-story building. If they are right behind him at the very last set of stairs, Gaz will say his line, Victor will freeze where he is (his Uzi will change to an M1911) and put up his hands. Sometimes he will not ever move and sometimes he will teleport to his spot on the roof after a brief delay. *When Victor is killed at all, even by an ally or enemy, the player will fail the mission and Victor's death is blamed on them (they get the message "You killed Zakhaev's son!"). *You may watch the whole suicide scene through the window inside the attic. *After Victor commits suicide, if you go up to him as close as possible you can grab his M1911. *Griggs tell Soap that "you look like a clown in that outfit" perhaps hinting to the fact that Soap had a mohawk then. *If you shoot Victor his name will change from red to green. *In the beginning cutscene, Victor is holding a Stg-44, a weapon that is not used in this singleplayer, although it can be used in multiplayer. *If the player has the "A Bad Year" cheat on when Victor commits suicide, he will not turn into tires until his death animation is over. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels